Healing
by giggles811
Summary: one shot! about what happend after keep the peace II.


It had been almost three months after the explosions that shocked the city of Toronto, it had been the same day that Sam and Jules had sealed their relationship with a wedding and they had even announced their pregnancy to their closest family and friends, it was meant to just be another day for TeamOne in which they talked down a subject from aiming the gun at an innocent hostage or talked down a person tempting suicide.

Marcus Faber was a crazed man that had planted dirty bombs across the city. Which sent all of Toronto into a panic, Team one and every metropolitan officer was in tow to help with the injured and to help with all the confusion that the city was in.

When Sarge had finally disabled the last bomb that was set to go off in an arena and was shot by the subject, Sam and Ed raced to his side to attend to his injuries. Ed held onto his boss and long life friend as he bled out from his gunshot wound, outside Jules had to wait and watch as paramedics and her husband rushed to their bosses side. When the paramedics arrived Sarge was immediately tended to and was placed on a stretcher to be taken down and into an ambulance to be taken to the nearest hospital.

Sam ran to jules who was leaning up against a squad car, he quickly enveloped her in a tight hug as he tried to keep her body from shaking uncontrollably. Her whole body was unstable due to the injury on her leg that Sam knew had to be properly disinfected and dressed in new gauzes. Without noticed Jules was lifted up into her husband's embrace, Sam carried Jules back to their SUV and placed her in the passanger side of the car. before he went over to his side to drive he looked into his new wife's eyes and told her he loved her and kissed her lighly but passionately on the lips then moved his palm down to her belly and let it sit there while they enjoyed the feeling of having each other close.

When the ambulance arrived at St. Simons Sarge was taken into emergency surgery, Ed waited behind contemplating all the possibilities that could happen to his boss and more importantly his son who also was in surgery to repair damage done to his legs and who was in the company of his wife.

When Sam and Jules arrived at the hospital minutes later, Sam carried Jules into the ER and they were immediately rushed into an exam room when Sam informed the nurses that his wife was pregnant. The entire emergency room was hectic and there were people who were crying and looking for family members that had been injured in the explosions.

Jules was given a robe to change into so she and her baby could be properly examined. Sam helped Jules sit on the exam table and jules removed her own shirt while Sam helped unbuckle her cool pants and slowly removed them from her body, Jules hissed in pain when her pants scratched her injury.

"Can you text Ed or Spike and see how Sarge is doing?" Jules asked her newlywed husband.

The whole ride to the hospital Jules insisted that she could wait and the only thing that mattered was how their boss was doing, but Sam made her realize that if the worst came they would of course be notified, and what mattered the most was their unborn child that was nestled inside her womb. Jules agreed to get checked out and follow the doctors orders.

When a nurse finally walked in she quickly took down all the information on how Jules sustained her wound. The doctor cleansed the wound thoroughly and then dressed it, The doctor then proceeded to do what would be the second ultrasound of their baby.

"Your baby looks perfectly health and doesn't seem to have been affected by what had happened today." The nurse said and then proceeded to cleanse Jules open wound.

Both Sam and Jules had been relieved when the doctor gave her and their child a clean bill of health. Soon after Jules amd Sam made their way to the waiting room where the rest of team one was waiting for news on Greg.

Three hours after Greg had been taken into surgery the doctor came out and informed his family that the surgery had been a success and Greg was on the road to his recovery. As much as no one wanted to leave, everyone headed to their perspective homes to sleep, not that they probably would be able to after a harsh day like that day.

...^.^...

Three weeks after the bombings Sarge had finally been released from the hospital, he had been given strict orders to take it easy and to follow up on his doctors appoinments and his therapy sessions, that would help rehabilitate his injured leg. Marina and Dean had been very helpful and had promised to call every member of team one if they needed anything.

Spike and Winnie had started to become more involved and they had helped each other cope with the aftermath that came with the Faber bombings. Spike and Winnie were perfect for each other, Spike and Winnie had even had the talk about marriage and kids in which Spike took the hint. In those two months since the bombings Winnie and spike had become each others support system.

At five months pregnant, Jules had started showing significantly. Although Sam practically had put Jules on bed rest until her foot healed properly, she was still being the same old Jules, trying to save people and jumping off buildings. Not even Sam was able to keep her from that. Jules' bed rest consisted of Jules laying down as soon as they got home from work. Sam Loved showering his wife with all his affection.

The worst part of thoose two months after the bombings were the constant nightmares that each member experienced, the constant fear of losing one another and the fear that something like the Marcus Faber bombings could happen again and anytime.

Ed and his family were beginning to heal as a family. Ed had finally come to terms with the shooting of the young girl that sent his life into a downward spiral. Clark was finally able to walk around and be his normal self. Sophie had made sure that he followed all of his doctors order as well. Both Ed and Sophie had known that day what it was like to possibly loose a child and neither could understand how any mother and father could ever cope with the pain, so therefore they both showered Izzy and Clark with lots of love and attention.

When night time came on any day Jules dreaded it, Sam had been a Witness to how much the nightmares plagued her. Unable to sleep on her stomach because of her growing belly Jules would cuddle into her husband's embrace and when she finally did sleep she would wake up crying and soaked in sweat and tears, Sam was the only one who could comfort her and remind her that everything was okay and that he would always protect her and their unborn child.

Although no one would ever admit all the members of team one suffered from nightmares. They all had been forced to attend therapy sessions with the department therapist. Sam and Jules went in separately but on occasion Sam had been called in to help Jules cope with her emotions that were all off balance due to her pregnancy. on one occasion Jules had even passed out during a session from exhaustion and her pregnancy.

As the months went on the city of Toronto had came to terms with the tragedy that happened that day. Team One was finally back fo being the same team that saved lives and protected the people who were helpless.

Everything finally had been back to normal and although Sarge was no longer part of team one he would always be their boss. With the death of Donna, Sam had been accepted as Team leader of team three. Which was great since Jules was already in her third trimester and would soon be leaving on her one year maternity leave. With Jules being gone for a whole year, Spike was named team one leader with Ed being Sargent.

Greg was on his way to his full recovery and with the help of Marina and his son he had been excelling in his therapy sessions.

With the birth of Sadie Braddock came many changes to the lives of Sam and Jules, when Jules and Sam first held their baby girl they were taken back at his much they could love someone so small so much. Sam had been given 4 weeks for paternity leave and was enjoying every minute of being at home with his wife and daughter. Sadie had been what both Jules and Sam seeked out of life.

Winnie and Spike had become more serious, they were enjoying being a couple and enjoying being with each other and sharing themselves with each other.

When the night came for Greg's retirement party, Everyone was in attendance including 6 month old Sadie, who had become everyones little munchkin. Sadie really did bring a new light to everyones lives. At the retirement party each member of team One former and current had given a heart-felt speech to their one and only Sarge. Greg had been deeply touched by everyones kind and loving words. The party had been cut short by Ed who had suggested that they all head to the Barn and have just one last moment as Team One.

When Sam, Jules, Leah and Sadie arrived Ed, Winnie and her boyfriend Spike were already there after a warm welcome Greg and Marina arrived, Ed like always cracking his jokes about Greg forgetting his way to the barn. Winnie deciding to give the team a moment alone took Sadie into her arms and walked off with the diaper bag and Marina right beside her.

As Ed distributed Alcohol to everyone, Greg expressed himself on how much he missed his job and being part of the best Team, TeamOne. They all congratulated each other on each others accomplishments over the past year.

...^.^..

Each member sat around the briefing room reminiscing about all the years they spent together as a team and family and all the years to come.


End file.
